


Creature Of The Night

by Magical_Direction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Larry Maybe???, Love, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Direction/pseuds/Magical_Direction
Summary: Niall was turned into a vampire just a few months ago. He's n longer human but a monster in his eyes. However he has had one of his best friends and bandmate Zayn helping him the whole time. Zayn is the only one to know Nialls secret.But when the other lads start to get suspicious things start to get bad. And maybe romance blooms,





	

**Niall Horan Pov**

The tour bus was silent except for the little snores coming from my sleeping bandmates. I on the other hand was wide awake. I was hungry and i knew that is i went to sleep right now the hunger would be worse in the morning. I slowly climbed out of my bed trying not to wake up the others and walked over to Zayns bunk. I opened the curtain and poke him. "Zayn?" I say. Zayn exhales loudly and turns around, opening his eyes slightly looking at me. "Niall? Whats wrong?" Zayn asked tiredly. I gulped. "I'm hungry." I replied. Zayn nodded. "Come on mate." He said. I climbed into his bunk and closed the curtains. I hovered above him. Zayn tilted his head to the side revealing his neck. "Go on bud." He said. I felt my eyes change to their blood red colour and my fangs grew out. I then softly bit into Zayns neck. Blood immediately filled my mouth and went down my throat. I heard Zayn sigh softly beneath me. He'd gotten use to the feeling of a vampire feeding from him. He did it nearly everyday.

**Zayn Malik Pov**

I felt Nialls fangs retract from my neck. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were now the bright blue that everyone loved but they were filled with tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I quickly sat up and pulled him into a hug. "Hey its ok." I reply. I hear him sigh and pull away. He reaches underneath my pillow and pulls out a big band aid and stuck it over the bite. "I'll make sure the lads don't see this." I say. Niall gave a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Zayn." Niall replied. "Its fine. Now go to bed you may be immortal but you need sleep." I said chuckling. Niall laughed and jumped out of my bunk going to his. I layed back down and i thought about the night this all began.

_**Flashback (Still Zayns Pov)** _

_Niall and i were walking down the streets of London. It was around 9pm because we couldn't go anywhere during the day without being followed. We were laughing about a joke Louis had told us earlier when Niall got a message. He pulled out his phone and read the text. "Its from Liam. He wants us back." He said. "Tell him we'll be back soon." I said. Niall quickly wrote the response and put his phone away. "So..." I say. Niall looks at me strangely. "What?" He asks. I sighed. "When are you and Liam gonna admit your love for eachother?" I ask. Nialls eyes widen. "Zayn!" Niall exclaimed. "Oh come on you know i'm right. Louis and Harry can see it to." I reply. At this point in time we'd stopped walking and were infront of an alley. "Zayn can we not talk about this right now." Niall says. "Fine but i want details when we get home." I reply. Niall smiles. We take a step but stop when we hear a loud noise. "What was that?" Niall asks. "It was probably just a stray cat." I reply. Another loud noise breaks through the street. Niall grips my arm. "Come on. Lets go." I say. We go to walk away when a massive force pushes us into the alley. We both groan as we hit the ground. I look over at Niall who looks terrified. Suddenly he's pulled back. He lets out a loud scream. "Niall!" I yell. I look around and see Niall in the grip of a man. "Oh yes you've got great potential blondie." He says. Niall has tears running down his face. "Let him go!" I yell. The man makes a hissing noise at me. I see his eyes turn dark red. My eyes widen in fear. The man looks back at Niall who is struggling in his grip. "Don't worry it'll all be over soon." The man says. The man instantly bites into Nialls neck. Niall screams in agony. I start screaming aswell for my friend. Niall screams even louder before he passes out and drops to the ground. "Niall!" I screamed. I quickly crawled over to him and pulled him into my lap. I hug him tightly. "Please be ok." I begged. It had been at least 30 minutes since the attack. I still kept a tight grip on him. Niall shot up out of my grip gasping and coughing. "Hey hey you ok." I said hugging him again. Niall began crying. "Zayn it hurts." He cried in pain. "What hurts?" I ask. He whimpered. "Everything." He replied. "That pain is his body slowly shutting down." The man said. I glared at the man. "What did you do to him!" I demanded. The man only smirked. "I began the process of making him better. Stronger. And if you want him to live i suggest you help him." The man said. "Help him how?" I asked. The man smirked again and disappeared with a whooshing sound. I didn't know what to do. How could i help him? Think Zayn think! He made Niall stronger how? He had red eyes. He had super-strength, he bit Nialls neck and he had super-speed. My eyes widened. Vampire. He turned Niall but something still had to be done. He needed blood. I looked around frantically until my eyes landed on a piece of glass. I quickly grabbed it and place it on my wrist. "Zayn?" Niall asked whimpering. I shushed him softly. "Hey i'm right here. Its gonna be ok." I whispered back. I cut my wrist. Blood started coming out and i placed it by Niall. "Niall you have to drink." I say. Niall looks up at me. He looks so innocent. I just nod at him. He looks back at my wrist and lowly latches onto it and starts drinking. I gasp when i feel pain. "Niall?" I ask. He slowly pulls off and look at me. His eyes are red and completely black around the outside with fangs poking out of his mouth._

_**Flashback over** _

Niall always fed from me since that day. I was the only one who knew his secret. We didn't know if we could trust anyone else. All i know is that i'm gonna help my best friend. My brother.


End file.
